


Moments

by imperatorkhaleesi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, I hope this is worth it, SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, for chaosfay, gifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatorkhaleesi/pseuds/imperatorkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100+ word stories about Alistair and chaosfay's Jasmine Amell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. way worse - or, a fic of a fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It could be worse - a writing prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523598) by [chaosfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay). 



> A continuation of chaosfay's "it could be worse".
> 
> hope you enjoy, i had so much fun writing this one!

Jasmine turned away from Alistair as Wynne led her back to her tent. She looked toward the woman steering her by the elbow.  
“He’s going to be alright, right?” Wynne patted her forearm.  
“Alistair is sturdier than he looks, he shall be fine, thanks to you. Though the primary concern is making sure you shall be fine. You need to rest.”  
“You do as well,” Jasmine replied, squeezing the older woman’s fingers. “Your circles are almost as deep as mine.”  
Wynne let out a chuckle as Jasmine sank into her pallet.  
“My circles are from age, yours from overexertion. Rest.”  
—  
Jasmine awoke some time later, her body aching much less than before, but hunger clawing at her abdomen. She rose shakily from her roll and stepped out of her tent and toward the small fire. Zevran sat at the edge of the clearing, facing toward the trees. Alistair sat next to the fire, warming his hands. At her approach, he sat up and moved over to make room for her.  
“You should be resting,” Jasmine said as she sank onto the grass.  
“You should be resting. You overexerted yourself today.” He reached close to the fire and picked up a bowl. “Here, I kept this warm for you. Careful, it’s hot.”  
“Thank you,” she accepted it. Her face flushed red as their fingers brushed together; she found herself thanking the Maker for the shadows of the night and the fire’s brightness.  
“I should be thanking you,” he shifted in his seat. “I would not be here to keep your dinner warm if it weren’t for you.”  
“And me as well!” Zevran called. Alistair rolled his eyes and pivoted to look at the elf.  
“Yes, but you are far more irritating, aren’t you?”  
“A thank you would be appreciated, at least,” He shot back.  
“Yes, fine, thank you, elf!” Zevran nodded, satisfied, then turned back toward the trees.  
Jasmine giggled as Alistair swung to face her.  
“And thank you, Amell.” Jasmine, at a loss, smiled gently, and dipped her spoon into the still steaming bowl of stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! chaosfay commissioned me to write a 100 word fic about Dragon Age a year ago, but life kept getting in the way, and I felt so bad that I a.) went on a monthlong tear where I read about and researched DA (because I haven't owned a gaming system in like 10-15 years) and b.) expanded it to 12 shorts, because 1.) I feel awful about being this bloody late and 2.) MY GOD THIS UNIVERSE IS SO MUCH FUN.
> 
> So. Here are the fruits of my labors, I hope y'all enjoy. And to be completely 100.emoji with you, I had such a great time putting these together, ya girl is about to buy a PS4 just to play DA.
> 
> (And lowkey the remastered Crash Bandicoots because omg CRASH IS COMING BACK Y'ALL. But mostly DA.)
> 
> Also, I highly encourage you all to read chaosfay's collection. I clutched my face in joy and terror and squee about a million times whilst reading it!


	2. stairs - or, drunken giggles ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jasmine gets a bit too drunk, and Alistair gets very nervous.

“Maker on high,” Alistair groaned. Jasmine giggled and threw her arms around his neck as he traipsed up the stairs.  
“Am I too heavy for you, sweetness?” She laughed; her legs began to kick. “I can walk. Just barely. ” Alistair’s grip slipped on her knees and her heels dropped to the top stair. She stumbled, her weight pressed against his chest as she skidded across the top of the landing. Alistair stepped down briefly, his heart hammering as he clutched at her; a half a second later and they both would have gone tumbling down the steep flight. He sighed.  
“Aliiistair,” she whined, pawing at his arm. “You’re squeezing me. And not the pleasant squishy parts.” He laughed as he climbed to the top landing.  
“All of your parts are pleasant, my love,” he stooped to scoop her up behind the knees. She leaned into him, her expression grave.  
“Alistair,” she slurred, her lips against his jaw. “I have something deeply important to tell you.” He looked down at her, eyebrows knitted together.  
“What is it?” She slung her arms round his neck.  
“I need kisses!” He shook his head, laughing harder as he walked down the hall to their room.  
“I’ll give you all the kisses you want in the morn, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They cute.
> 
> chaosfay wrote a very funny cute bit about Jasmine getting drunk for the first time and while this isn't what happened after, I headcanon that this most definitely has happened at least once. Her story is here!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3176426


End file.
